Cord-operated shades, such a roman shades or venetian blinds, are extremely common. For example, many homes will include multiple shades as window treatments, for both functional and aesthetic purposes. The cord operation of such shades, usually to raise or lower them, is a very convenient feature, and the cord mechanism usually incorporate a locking device that is activatable to inhibit further movement of the cord, maintaining the shade in a desired position.
One well known difficulty associated with such shades concerns the free length of cord hanging from the shade. For example, when a roman shade or mini-blind is raised, a considerable length of cord will ordinarily be hanging from the locking device. In addition to being unsightly, this free length of cord can present a safety hazard for children and pets. Various mechanisms have been put forward to address this problem with varying degrees of success. However, further improvements are possible.